


Forgive Me Father

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Priest!Cas, Priest!Dean, Smut, Top!Castiel, sinning, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Winchester is coming back. Back from the city. The church is throwing him a huge welcome back party. Father Novak joined with this church after Father Winchester left. </p><p>Things happen. Castiel is tested. Well, his self-control is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> hey the whole story is actually up now
> 
> i hope it lives up to the expectation

"So what can you tell me about him again?" Castiel asked Sister Anna for what felt like the millionth time. She sighed with a small smile gracing her lips.

"He's tall, 6'1, brilliant. Smart and caring. Easy going." She paused giving Castiel and appraising look "Don't look so worried! I don't know what you are so hyped up about to begin with. He's just coming back as a reprieve from the city. It's a stressful job." Castiel nodded

"What if he doesn't like what I've done here? It was under his care first!" Castiel's voice raising a couple of pitches

"Oh my Castiel!" Anna huffed "You will do fine. Really all you have to do is lead him to his room. Then you go about your normal business. He will come to you if he has questions. You bring him to the dining hall at 6 sharp and from there he will meet up with Sister Hannah and she will be his guide until he is reaclimated to our church. Understand?" Castiel nodded. 

"But-" Castiel quickly shut his mouth when Anna glared at him. 

"Have you finished all the preparations?" Bishop Alastair asked interrupting their conversation "I want everything to be perfect" 

"Everything is ready for his arrival" Castiel responded with a small smile 

"Good. Good. Carry on." 

"Right." He said sounding feeble "Right." He said again with a little more confidence "I've got nothing to worry about" 

"Your right!" Anna praised "Nothing to worry about" She took off threw the pews before Castiel could open his mouth again

\- - - - -

Castiel waited at the doors for Father Winchester to arrive. Finally after what seemed like hours there was a knock on the door. He opened the door for the most attractive man he has ever seen. Castiel shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind before welcoming in the man. "Father Winchester correct?" The man nodded, he had the most amazing green eyes Castiel noted. 

"Yes, but you can just call me Dean..." He shook Castiel's hand

"Oh" Castiel blushed "My name is Castiel" 

"What kind of name is that?" Dean asked. 

"It's the name of the angel of Thursday" Castiel replied 

"That's a mouthful" Dean snorted stepping past Castiel to look around. "So Cas, you're here to lead me around and show me the place right?" Castiel nodded 

"Castiel. I am. I was instructed to show you to your room" 

"Hm" Dean ran his eyes over Castiel making him visibly shiver which caused Dean to smirk "Lead the way Padre" Castiel lead him to a door on the far wall that lead outside and to a building where everyone who stayed here slept, in separate rooms of course.

"We couldn't get you your original room, so this is the best we could get for you at the moment. The building is going under some renovations soon." Dean nodded looking around the small room. It had a bed against the right wall and a desk on the left. There were bedside tables on either side of the bed with lamps on both lighting up the room. The window on the far wall had a green plaid curtain over it. 

"So Cas... wanna kill some time with me?" Dean winked running a hand over the bed spread. 

"It's Castiel. And I don't know what you're implying Dean but I have other things that need my attention at the moment if you have any questions feel free to come find me" He turned to walk back out the door of the small room.

"I always feel free to come my friend" Dean gave another raunchy wink. Castiel closed the door behind him leaving Dean all by himself. Dean chuckled as he stretched out on the bed. "Might as well get some shut eye before diner" 

\- - - - - 

Dean groaned when he heard a knock on the door. "What?" He called out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"It's Castiel. I've come to bring to you dinner" The voice responded 

"C'mon in Cas" The door creaked open before shutting again. 

"Come on Dean. Time to get up." Dean looked over at Castiel who stood by the door with perfect posture. 

"Or you could join me?" Dean winked sleepily at Castiel  

"Do you have no dignity?" Castiel groaned "Stop making a fool of yourself and get up. I wont be late for dinner because you decided to make unclean comments towards me." Dean snorted before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He was stood pressed up against Castiel within three steps making Castiel gasp. 

"So Cassie, you were saying something about dinner?" He licked his lips, Cas refused to look away from the bridge of Dean's nose. _I will not look, I will not look_

"Yes, if you give me some room I can show you where to go" Dean took a step back but not before getting oddly close to Castiel's face and looking down at his pink parted lips. Castiel led them out of the room back out of the building and to another only a hundred or so yards away. Dean sat up by Alastair while Castiel walked a little farther to sit with all the women, well mostly Anna but they all welcomed him the same. 

Everyone got their meal and after saying grace dug right in. "So Dean how have you been doing?" Alastair asked with a slight edge to his voice that no one quite understood

"I've been better, but it's already feeling good to be back in the country" He responded 

"I hate to bring this up at dinner but I seem to have already gotten some complaints about your...how shall I put this...your comments to other people in regards to..." Alastair filtered off but Dean got the jist

"So people are complaining about me already? What a great vacation this will turn out to be" Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes, quite. I just threw it out there for reference" 

"Of course" 

Down at the other end of the table Anna and Castiel where having a whispered argument. 

"You will never believe the things he said to me!" 

"What?" She whispered back, always one for gossip.

"I'm pretty sure he propositioned me for..." Her eyes widened 

"Seriously!" 

"Keep it down!" Castiel hushed her "Yeah he asked me to climb in his bed with him" 

"Did you?" She asked with a face splitting grin

"Of course not! I left the room as soon as I could. I don't know what the city did to him but I think he needs to spend more time with the lord." Anna laughed calling the attention of the other women at the table but she waved them off with a satisfied smile. 

They finished up dinner rather quickly after that. Castiel left for his room and began his nightly routine. He showered and dressed for bed reading from his bible as he brushed his teeth. _How is it that a man of the lord is so brash and flirtatious?_  Castiel settled down on his bed and turned of his lamp. _he was rather cute though_ He shook his head roughly casting away the thoughts _nope, not going to go there, time to sleep_ He closed his eyes and started to drift off

\- - - - -

Dean laid in bed staring up at the ceiling _why did I do that?_ His plush pink lips forming a frown. He turned moving to lay on his side. _man the city got to me bad._ Dean got a knock on his door. He stood up straightening out his shirt and he walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Bishop Alastair standing there. His eyebrows raised slightly surprise.

"Alastair, how can I help you?" Dean opened the door slightly inviting Alastair inside. Alastair smiled and stepped into the room. His gaze swept over the furniture in the room like he was displeased.

"This is the best room we could get for you?" Alastair asked like he didn't already know. Dean shrugged, he's not much one to complain. 

"I don't really mind" Dean shrugged. He really didn't think it was that big deal." So what can I do for you?" Dean asked again. This time it was the bishops turn to shrug. His gaze swept over Dean hungrily making Dean shiver.

"I wanted to talk about your time in the city." Alastair smiled "so tell me Dean, how was your time in the city?" Dean thought about it for a second

"it wasn't bad, really. I just needed a break you know." Alastair nodded

"you know, Dean, you don't need to lie to me. You can tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth" Dean's face contorted in confusion "why would I have to lie to you?"

"I don't know Dean." Alastair gave him another hungry look "what would you need to lie to me about?" Alastair stood quickly move closer to Dean. Dean quickly took a step back pressing his back against the wall. He could feel his fingers start to shake. Dean's eyes scanned the room for an escape route. "I've heard your history Dean. I know what you've done." Dean swallowed hard

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"oh I think you do know Dean. You might think that... Your indiscretion stay in the city... But I know what you did "Alastair smiled making fear shoot up Dean's spine.

" I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know what people of told you about me but I'm not that guy anymore Alastair" Alastair shrugged.

"Whatever you say Dean. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He whispered his final sentence into Dean's ear before pushing off the wall and walking out the door. 

 _i never want that to happen again_ Dean though before making sure his door was shut and locked before he crawled under the covers and went to sleep. 

\- - - - -

"Castiel!" Charlie called as she saw him at the end of the hall "Want to go to the market with me? I need someone to help me carry bags?" Castiel smiled

"I would love to but I'm supposed to help Father Dean with something" 

"So he can come to! Less bags for me to carry" 

"You'll have to ask him Charlotte" 

"Castiel you can call me Charlie" They headed off towards Dean's room together. Castiel knocked on his door to be met  with a half dressed Dean Winchester. 

"Oh, hey Cas" Dean greeted him with a wink "Hey pretty lady" Dean sent a smirk at Charlie

"Charlie" She stuck her hand out for him to shake. 

"Nice to meet'cha Charlie" 

"Nice to meet you too Dean, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Dean's fine" He sent her a charming smile 

"Okay Charlotte ask him" 

"Ask me what?"

"Oh yeah! Would you like to go to the market with me and Castiel here? We need stuff for the kitchen and I hate when they have stuff delivered" Dean quirked his head and bit his lip in thought. Castiel had to tear his eyes away from Dean's lips as he started to speak. 

"Uh...sure Charlie. Just let me finish getting dressed." Charlie winked at Castiel as Dean shut the door again. 

Dean rushed around his room dressing in professional but comfortable clothes. He opened the door to Charlie standing there smiling and Castiel blushing a very deep red. "Ready?" Charlie asked looping her arm in his and dragging him out of the room. 

"So Cas, did you sleep well?" 

"I slept fine Father Winchester"

"You can just call me Dean Cas. I know I could have slept better."

"Do you have a problem with your quarters? I can try and find you something better." 

"No nothing wrong with the bed itself, but it was missing something" Dean winked

"I don't know what you're implying Dean. But i assure you the bed was missing nothing and your brash comments will not persuade me to act in any unholy manner. " 

"Ooh I like 'em feisty" Dean joked making Charlie laugh

"How do you call yourselves servants of the lord?" Cas exploded rushing away from them back to his own chambers. 

"Ignore that" Charlie sighed "He is...well Castiel is special. He was raised very religious and I think he was taught to suppress any...thought that wasn't pristine. He means well honestly. I joined this church to study in because of it's very liberal thinking. Castiel though, i think he's stuck in the old days you know?" 

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Dean asked as they crossed the street over to the market together. 

"If that you mean am I suggesting you try and get in Cas' pants I have no idea what you mean. If you mean that I am suggesting that you try and loosen him up a bit, i also have no idea what you mean" She handed him a bag and started to fill it up with various fruits and vegetables. 

"I quite like him the way he is" Charlie sighed 

"I can understand why, he's amazing. So smart and what's the word im looking for?"

"Pure?" she suggested

"Pure, clean, holy. Whatever."

\- - - - -

"Alastair I need your help" 

"What can I do for you Castiel?"

"I think I've lost god and I want to find him again" Alastair gasped

"Castiel! What happened to make you think this?" Castiel sighed

"I've never had this feeling before, these feelings. I think they are a test." Alastair nodded

"Of course I will help you Castiel. Whatever you need." Castiel thanked him and went back to quarters and locked himself in. He settled down and started to pray. He sat there for hours his lips forming words to different prayers. 

When he left his room that night for dinner he didn't feel any better. He looked for Anna at the table. When he found her he pulled her out and into the hallway. "Anna I need your help" 

"What do you need help with Castiel?" 

"I think god is testing me" 

"Testing you with what" Cas grimaced. He really didn't want to admit to anyone what or more truthfully _who_ made him think unholy things. 

"With a darkness from my past. Something I thought I lost when I turned to God. Now he is testing me to see if I will turn my back on him." Anna looked intrigued

"How can I help?" 

"I'm going to stay in my room and pray until I feel one with god again. I was hoping you could keep people away from my room and myself if at all possible" She raised a brow

"When are you going to eat?" 

"At some point. When I deserve it. Can you help me with this Anna?" She nodded though did not think highly of his plan. 

 - - - - -

"Anna, you're friends with Cas do you know where he is?" Anna stopped walking to face Dean

"He has asked me not to tell people where he is or what he's doing" 

"I you have to tell me" She smirked

"And why is that Father?" Dean felt a blush rise up his neck

"I want to talk to him, I know he would tell you where he is." She sighs

"I didn't tell you this" Dean nodded quickly "He's in his room. Praying the gay away probably." Dean tilted his head in confusion. Anna scoffed and walked away

"If you hadn't figured it out by now you're hopeless Father Winchester" Dean blushed but quickly hurried off in the direction of the housing. 

When he got to Castiel's door he froze for a moment. _What if this is the wrong thing to do? What if? What if? What if?_ He went back and forth in his head before finally knocking on the door. The man who opened it looked disheveled. "Cas?" He looked up and Dean knew there was something wrong as soon as he met those big blue eyes. He stepped into Castiel's room and shut the door behind him. "Cas what happened?" 

"Of course it's you!" Castiel groaned falling back on his bed "I can't seem to get away from you" 

"What are you talking about? Cas?" 

"You want to know _why_ I joined the church Dean?" Dean nodded "I joined because when my father found me balls deep in his altar boy he was furious. He said 'Castiel, if you don't repent and save yourself you will burn with the Devil for your sins.' and you know what Dean? I am so _sick_ of doing everything he told me to do. So with your permission I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for awhile now" 

"Go ahead" Castiel got up and stepped into Dean's space putting them chest to chest before pulling him down and kissing him soundly. Cas gripped Dean's waist tightly pulling him towards the bed. "Are you sure about this Cas?" 

"I'm very sure about this, are you?" Dean pulled him down into another earth shattering kiss

"I'm really pretty sure" He chuckled. 

They stripped quickly exchanging kisses and touches the entire time. Dean relished in the skin Castiel kept hidden under his clothes, his tight toned body that was just begging to take Dean in as many ways as possible. "Wait, didn't you take the vows?" Castiel paused

"I may have been crossing my fingers the entire time" He blushed but his confession made Dean chuckle. "What about you?" 

"I was never told to take them" 

"Then can we carry on?" 

"I don't see why not" He smiled and they kissed deeply Castiel's tongue mapping out Dean's mouth, like he was trying to memorize how it tasted. Castiel pushed him down by his shoulders kissing down his chest as he went. Dean shivered when a warm kiss was pressed to his navel, his cock twitched when another was pressed to his inner thigh. "C'mon Cas" 

"Patience is a virtue Dean" Castiel chuckled. He pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside table. 

"Where did a priest get a bottle of lube?" Dean chuckled, Castiel flushed lightly popping open the cap

"Sister Charlie is a very... interesting gift giver" He poured some lube on his hand warming it up a little before pressing a finger to Dean's rim. 

"FucK" Dean cursed getting a pointed look from the man who was finger fucking him. Castiel slid his lips over the tip of Dean's cock. He flicked his tongue over Dean's slit making the man shiver and let out a throaty moan. "Cas" 

Castiel slowly worked in another finger careful not to harm Dean in anyway. He slowly scissored him open smiling every time Dean shivered and moaned. He bent his fingers pressing into Dean's prostate making Dean buck off the bed before settling down with a moan. "Oh Cas" Castiel added more lube to his hand before pressing in a third finger. Licking at the underside of Dean's cock made Dean pray for mercy. He swallowed Dean inch by inch until he hit the back of his throat. "C'mon Cas, fuck me already" 

"Is that what you want Dean?" Castiel purred "You want me to fuck you? Thrust deep inside you until you're screaming for release? Do you want to feel my cock inside you? Huh Dean?" 

"Yes" He moaned, his eyes fluttered closed. Just hearing such words from Castiel's holy lips and voice like pure sex was enough to get him to the edge. 

"As you wish" Castiel lubed up his aching cock before pressing it to Dean's rim. He slid in inch by inch. He watched with unbreakable attention as he bottomed out inside Dean. Dean's face was one of pure ecstasy. He spread Dean's legs even more as he bent down to press a kiss to the man's lips. "Are you okay?" he asked running his lips over Dean's prominent manly jaw. 

"Move Cas" He moaned rocking his hips. Cas pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same speed. Dean was panting under him, his sweat slick arms wrapping themselves around Castiel's neck. The pace he set was achingly slow. "Faster Cas, you're killing me" Castiel snapped his hips forward burying himself deep inside Dean's tight heat. 

"Dean" Cas groaned capturing his lips with a passionate kiss. He gripped Dean's cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me Dean" It didn't take long after that for Dean to come over his stomach and Castiel's fist. It only took a few more thrusts for Castiel to be ready to cum. 

"Cum in me Cas, it's alright" Dean moaned. With that Castiel spilled inside him slumping over putting all his weight on Dean. He pulled and moved to lay down next to Dean who had closed his legs to give Castiel more space next to him. 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" Castiel muttered making Dean chuckle softly. "Are you okay Dean?" 

"I'm fine Cas, might be a little sore later but I'm good. How about you?" He sighed 

"Amazing." Castiel groaned sitting up "I'm sure you need a shower now, through that door there I have a private bathroom." Dean nodded getting up from the bed and walking over to the door. "There are towels in there and I'll get you some clothes" Dean nodded entering the room which felt cooler than the living area. Luckily the water was hot and soothing. 

"Hey Castiel, how can I help you?" Charlie's voice filtered through the phone receiver

"Yes, can you bring some of Dean's clothes around to my room please?"

"Why do you need his clothes?"

"He is in the shower and I think he would appreciate clothes to get into when he gets out." 

"Of course, be right there" Charlie giggled hanging up the phone. Castiel collected the clothes that were thrown about and tossed them in his hamper. Charlie stopped by just minutes later with a bundle of Dean's clothes and a knowing smirk on her lips when Castiel opens the door in only his boxers. 

"Shut up" He grumbled closing the door in her face, he heard her laugh from the other side of the door before she walked away. 

"Who was at the door?" Dean asked walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"It was Charlie bringing some clothes for you" Castiel handed over the clothes and walked past him into the bathroom

"Thanks Cas" Dean dropped the towel and put the clothes on without thinking. He looked down at the pajamas that Charlie had brought him. He really didn't want to leave with pajamas on but it would look even worse if he left in the morning. Cas walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with wet hair and completely naked. He ruffled through his drawers pulling out a pair of boxers and some pajamas. 

"Are you staying?" He asked trying not to let the pleading he felt slip into his voice

"Do you want me to?" Castiel paused 

"I wouldn't hate it" Dean smiled crawling into the bed next to Castiel. 

"Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?" He asked with a smile poking at Castiel's wet hair

"I like being the little spoon" Castiel blushed a deep scarlet but Dean pecked him on the cheek and curled up behind him pulling Castiel's back against his chest. 

"Goodnight Cas"

"Lord help me" Dean chuckled flicking of the light. 


End file.
